films_tv_shows_and_wildlifefandomcom-20200216-history
That's What Friends Are For (Thomas and Friends)
That's What Friends Are For is a song dedicated to friendship. It first released on CD and cassette, and later was going to be released for the fourth season, but was never released. On February 24th, 2016, it finally released as a CGI Series music video for the Thomas' YouTube World Tour. Lyrics Original Version :When you feel life's unfair :And you feel nobody cares :Don't be afraid to open the door :Then you'll find you're not alone anymore :Sometimes there's rainy days :You may need help along the way :Do not despair, you know we'll be there :That's What Friends are For :All pull together :All join hands :Old friends together forever :We are the best friends :We stand as one :Whatever life may bring :We are never alone :We're together, forever :As one :Life's full of ups, and downs :Just like a merry-go-round :Happy or sad, we will stick by your side :That's What Friends are For :All pull together :All join hands :Old friends together forever :We are the best friends :We stand as one :Whatever life may bring :We are never alone :We're together, forever :One day, we may be apart :And the distance may sadden our hearts :Wherever we stray, remember this day :Friends together, forever :We stay :(words in bold are not in the video) CGI Series :When you feel life's unfair :And you feel nobody cares :Don't be afraid to open the door :Then you'll find you're not alone anymore :Sometimes there's rainy days :You may need help along the way :Do not despair, you know we'll be there :That's What Friends are For :All pull together :All join hands :Old friends together forever :We are the best friends :We stand as one :Whatever life may bring :We are never alone :We're together, forever :As one :Life's full of ups, and downs :Just like a merry-go-round :Happy or sad, we will stick by your side :That's What Friends are For :All pull together :All join hands :Old friends together forever :We are the best friends :We stand as one :Whatever life may bring :We are never alone :We're together, forever :Friends together, forever :We stay Characters Classic Series * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Douglas * Oliver * Bill and Ben * Diesel * Daisy * BoCo * Mavis * Stepney * The Diesel * Skarloey * Rheneas * Sir Handel * Peter Sam * Duncan * Duke * Rusty * Annie and Clarabel * Toad * Harold * Bertie * Sir Topham Hatt CGI Series * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Bill and Ben * Spencer * Hiro * Charlie * Bash and Dash * Ferdinand * Stephen * Porter * Gator * Timothy * Marion * Annie and Clarabel * Slip Coaches * Rocky * Duncan * Luke * Millie * Harold * Cranky * Sir Topham Hatt * The Teacher * The Deputy Minister Episodes Classic Series * Edward, Gordon and Henry * Thomas, Terence and the Snow * Thomas' Christmas Party * Better Late Than Never * Edward's Exploit * Percy's Promise * Thomas, Percy and the Dragon * Thomas, Percy and the Post Train * Edward, Trevor and the Really Useful Party * Buzz, Buzz * One Good Turn * Oliver Owns Up * Percy, James and the Fruitful Day * Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure * Granpuff * Sleeping Beauty * Special Funnel * Gallant Old Engine * Rusty to the Rescue * Paint Pots and Queens CGI Series * Thomas in Charge * Gordon and Ferdinand * James to the Rescue * Happy Hiro * Sodor Surprise Day * King of the Railway * Not Now, Charlie! * The Thomas Way * The Afternoon Tea Express * Tale of the Brave * Duck in the Water * Duck and the Slip Coaches * No Steam Without Coal * Spencer's VIP * Duncan the Humbug * Marion and the Dinosaurs * The Adventure Begins Deleted/Extended Scenes * Granpuff - A close-up shot of Duke is edited to show his wearing a sad face in You Can't Win. Trivia * Mike O'Donnell has stated that there was a music video made for That's What Friends Are For and Rules And Regulations, but for unknown reasons it was never released. * According to a YouTube comment, Mike O' Donnell stated that the song was exclusively made for Season 4 and for the CD Thomas and the Best-kept Station Competition. Gallery File:That'sWhatFriendsAreFortitlecard.png|1996 UK title card File:GranpuffDeletedScene.jpg Song File:8.That's What Friends are For|That's What Friends Are For Category:Songs